Sapphire Wolves
Description The Sapphire Wolves are a notorious group within the Godly Realm composed of the highest ranking gods led by Mars. There are 9 members total, formerly 11 with two having retired from their positions for personal reasons. Each member is tremendously powerful, gods among gods with fame, wealth and power. They are the upholders of order, ensuring that other gods do their jobs right to which they belong to and that the gods never fall out of line and punish those who do. History Members Mars Mars is the 3rd leader of the Sapphire Wolves, being one of it's eldest members and also the God of Time. He was handed down this position by the 2nd leader, Ra, for his exceptional skills with strength rivaling Ra himself and near to Electra's own. His ever-growing potential had made him an even greater candidate. As the God of Time, he controls the flow of time. He controls history, the creation of legends and so on, which makes him a terrifying god because with a simple altering of history. He can make a god's fame instantly die out and cause them to become a lesser, nobody god, not to mention his many other abilities. That is what made him the perfect 3rd leader. He has a good relationship with each member and is respected as their fearsome leader, excluding Zeus, due to him being a special case. Freyr Freyr is a member of the Sapphire Wolves, being it's God of Battle. He possesses incredible combat power, obviously. He joined the Sapphire Wolves centuries ago for personal reasons, much like the others. He doesn't interact with the other gods much and mostly spends time in isolation. Amenokami Amenokami aliased as "Amenominakanushi" is a member of the Sapphire Wolves being it's Goddess of the Unknown. She reigns as the Goddess of things unknown. She controls the things explored and unexplored, making her an omniscient all-knowing god. She is the youngest of the Sapphire Wolves, joining for personal reasons as well. She has a good relationship with Mars and Cronus having been recommended to join by them. Atum Atum is a member of the Sapphire Wolves, being it's God of Luck. He possesses tremendous strength, and is the manipulator of probabilities and controller of fates and all things parallel. He can shift the fate of anything, with just a little luck. He is the 2nd oldest of the current list of members. He's very social, commonly in association with the Nara-Nara twins, Osiris and Vishnu. Vishnu Vishnu is a member of the Sapphire Wolves, being it's God of Stability. He also possesses ridiculous levels of power, and is the controller of balance. He is the conjurer of boundaries and maintains balance between them. He is usually managing the balance between worlds of the living and spiritual, and so on. He is the manifestation of "Order", that subdues chaos. He is the 5th eldest of the current list of members. He's commonly associated with Atum, Osiris and the Nara-Nara twins. Cronus Cronus is a member of the Sapphire Wolves, being it's Goddess of Animosity. She possesses an immense combat power, that rivals Freyr's. She is the controller of all things primitive and instinctual. She is an entity, that lives purely off instinct. Her existence is powered by it. She is the most dangerous, when it comes to interacting. However, Cronus likes Mars and Amenokami. She also used to have a deep connection with the former member, Electra. The two were partners at one point before Electra left to pursue his dark arts. Cronus does not socialize much, but is fine with being approached by specific people. Zeus Zeus is the strongest and most dangerous of the Sapphire Wolves, with no real aspect. He is simply labeled the "Invincible Olympian", having strength far beyond comprehension. Even Freyr, the God of Battle can not match Zeus in strength. Zeus is also an unofficial wolf. He is a God whose motives are also unknown. He has never spoken to any of the other gods, but has asserted his strength on several occasions, even their leader Mars pales in comparison. The only person he's ever associated with was Ra. The 2nd leader. Osiris Osiris is a member of the Sapphire Wolves, being it's God of Stars. Much like the others, he has insane strength as well. He is the granter of wishes and blessings. He manages all wishes and grants them according to his mood. He can grant any level of wish, no matter how farfetched it is. It's all depending on how he feels. He's commonly associated with Atum, Vishnu and the Nara-Nara twins. Nara-Nara The Nara-Nara twins also known as Nara-Narayana are members of the Sapphire Wolves, being the 2nd youngest members. The Hidari Nara, the male and the Migi Nara, the female. They are both immensely powerful as Gods, being the Twin Gods of Humanity. They are the overseers to the mortal races, watching and reporting their developments as they advance. The Nara-Nara twins are also the apprentices of Mars being trained in the godly arts by him, personally as even though they're the 2nd youngest. They're new to being gods, only having been ascended from a dying race of demons, being purified and reborn anew as the Nara-Narayana gods. They are commonly in association with Atum, Vishnu, Osiris and Mars. Electra Electra is the 1st leader of the Sapphire Wolves, he founded centuries before he fell under his curse, as it's God of Revenge. He was the carrier of all hatred, negativity and feelings of revenge, granting wishes of revenge as he saw fit. He was also partnered with Cronus at the time, when he ended up fighting against higher-end beings to exact their revenge. Cronus believed this was Electra's instinct, which led Cronus to be attracted to Electra. Electra's instinct to pursue his goals drove Cronus to becoming his greatest ally. The two, commonly fighting alongside one another, during this time period, when they were only few: The old members being: Electra, Cronus, Ra, Mars, and Atum. Mars was the self-proclaimed rival of Electra held the 2nd greatest strength within this group, (when counting Zeus). Though, Mars and Ra were on par with each other in terms of strength. This was questionable. Later in time, He eventually succumbed to the power of those emotions, after falling under his curse.. He retired from the Sapphire Wolves to pursue his goals and handed down leadership to Ra, due to Ra being the most intelligent and had strength near to Electra's as well. Ra took over leadership as Electra left. Ra Ra is the 2nd leader of the Sapphire Wolves, formerly reigning as it's God of the Sky. He was the former overseer of humanity, who watched over the human race. The humans prayed to Ra through cloud divination, reading the clouds to predict one's future. He often granted his power to spiritually blessed humans, granting them ability "real" cloud divination that allowed accurate readings, quickly gaining a name for himself. He is also an incredible fighter, holding strength near to the former leader, Electra's and matched in strength with the current leader, Mars. Ra was considered an amazing leader, being as he was incredibly intelligent and had the ability of foresight. He could peer into the future, which led to him becoming the 2nd leader over Mars. Ra suddenly vanished, millenniums after. No one really knows what happened to him. He had completely vanished without a trace. His position was then handed over to Mars by default, making Mars the 3rd leader of the Sapphire Wolves as Ra hadn't turned up ever since. Category:Groups